This invention relates to a bearing assembly and more particularly to an elastomeric journal bearing assembly which is adapted for use in supporting marine propeller shafts and to the method of making such bearing. Elastomeric journal bearings have been found to be particularly suited for use in supporting marine propeller shafts because of their ability to withstand the effects of corrosive fluids and to abrasion resulting from bits of foreign materials which are carried in suspension in the sea water or other liquids in which the shaft and journal bearing assembly operate. These types of bearings are also advantageous because of their excellent low friction qualities. Such elastomeric journal bearing assemblies have been made and are still being made with rigid metallic support members but the materials are more expensive and the manufacturing costs are higher. A particular advantage of the elastomeric journal bearings is that since they operate in a liquid medium, they are self lubricated and, therefore, highly desirable for marine use, however, one disadvantage of such bearing is its need for special support. This, however, is overcome in the instant invention by its combining the features of support from the metallic bearing while using the remaining features of the elastomeric bearing assembly.
The present invention is directed to a new and improved bearing assembly and the method of making such bearing assembly utilizing a rigid metallic flange that is integral with the bearing assembly providing the necessary strength for prolonged effective use under demanding conditions while simultaneously utilizing the components of an elastomeric bearing support for the rotating shaft. The invention employs such rigid metal flange by securing it to an inner elastomeric bearing element as well as securing it to an outer plastic shell that provides for ease of manufacture while maintaining a low production cost. The present invention provides the needed rigid support while also providing the superior performance of an elastomeric bearing unit yet keeping the manufacturing cost low.